Doing it Right
Doing it Right is a song from the tenth season. Lyrics :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right. :Start each day the proper way :Your polish shining bright. :Do your best but still have fun :So when you come home at night. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :Don't go racing through the fog. :That's when you must take care. :Help the other engines :As there's always work to share. :Take on coal and water :To see you through the day. :And you're get used to doing :Everything the proper way. :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right. :Start each day the proper way :Your polish shining bright. :Do your best but still have fun :So when you come home at night. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :Wait till everyone's on board :Before you're wheeshing steam :Clear the snow with snowploughs :Follow Harold's shining beam. :Whistle out a warning :When there's trouble up ahead. :How proud you're going to feel :When you get home at Tidmouth Sheds. :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right. :Start each day the proper way :Your polish shining bright. :Do your best but still have fun :So when you come home at night. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :(Instrumental break) :Don't go racing through the fog. :That's when you must take care. :Help the other engines :As there's always work to share. :Take on coal and water :To see you through the day. :And you're get used to doing :Everything the proper way. :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right. :Start each day the proper way :Your polish shining bright. :Do your best but still have fun :So when you come home at night. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Emily * Arthur * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Refreshment Lady Episodes * Percy's New Whistle * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Don't Tell Thomas * Emily's New Route * Gordon Takes Charge * Fish * You Can Do it, Toby! * James Goes Too Far * Thomas and the Toy Shop * Thomas' Day Off * Keeping up with James * Follow that Flour * Toby's Afternoon Off * It's Good to be Gordon * Thomas and the Colours Learning Segments * Knowing What to do * Where is Henry's Coal? * Help From Your Friends * Diesels and Steamers Deleted Scenes * Fish - An alternate shot of Arthur and Salty at the washdown. Trivia * The extended version of the song currently has not been released on TV or on DVDs in US. On July 16, 2015, the song was released on the Official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. Home Video Releases UK/AUS *Songs from Sodor Gallery File:DoingitRightJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:ThomasAndTheColours6.png File:ThomasAndTheColours10.png File:ThomasAndTheColours11.png File:Thomas'DayOff23.png File:Thomas'DayOff24.png File:KeepingUpwithJames25.png File:KeepingUpwithJames27.png File:DoingitRight1.png File:DoingitRight3.png File:DoingitRight4.png File:FollowThatFlour69.png File:FollowThatFlour70.png File:KeepingUpwithJames74.png File:JamesGetsANewCoat8.png File:GordonTakesCharge22.png File:GordonTakesCharge32.png File:GordonTakesCharge59.png File:Don'tTellThomas41.png File:Don'tTellThomas76.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle75.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle84.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle85.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle87.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle88.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle89.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle92.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle93.png File:JamesGoesTooFar39.png File:GordonTakesCharge34.png File:GordonTakesCharge41.png File:GordonTakesCharge69.png File:GordonTakesCharge70.png File:GordonTakesCharge71.png File:GordonTakesCharge72.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough2.png File:JamesGoesTooFar37.png File:JamesGoesTooFar38.png File:Thomas,EmilyandtheSnowplough46.png File:FlourPower26.png File:DoingitRight5.png File:DoingitRight6.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon11.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon12.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff6.png File:Fish(Season8)72.png File:Fish(Season8)73.png|Thomas, Arthur, and Salty File:DoingitRight7.png File:Fish(Season8)74.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop59.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop62.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop68.png|Henry and Thomas File:ThomasandtheToyShop67.png Music Video File:Doing It Right - Music Video Category:Songs